Heart of the Sea
by jedimasterstar
Summary: ON HOLD for awhile. AU of Dead Man's Chest. Calise is back and gets dragged into a scheme being hatched by Cutler Beckett. Will she be able to help her friends stop him before it's too late? Rated T to be safe.
1. Spectre of the Past

**Okay, so I lied. I got bored and I didn't want to work on my homework so I decided to just go ahead and type a new story. I am still trying to find a good transcript of _AWE_ but am having no luck. But I'll keep trying. Anyway, here's _Dead Man's Chest_! Hope you all enjoy it and review!**

**Summary: **Calise returns to Port Royal to attend the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth only to make some terrifying discoveries. Now she races against time to help stop Cutler Beckett from destroying piracy forever!

**Disclaimer**:I do not own _DMC_. Only Calise.

**Chapter 1**

It was raining. _It's not just raining, it's pouring_, thought Calise as she wandered the streets of Port Royal. It's been a few months since the _Black Pearl_ incident and she wouldn't be back if it was not for one thing – Will and Elizabeth's wedding. She heard about the wedding through sources she had in Port Royal. Well, actually, it was Groves that informed her about the wedding. She had been keeping in contact with him since she left. At first she wasn't going to come, but instead changed her mind. The couple saved her life as well as Jack's, so the least she can do was attend. But she wasn't going to make herself known. The last thing the couple needed was controversy and for her to come in contact again with Commodore Norrington. So, disguising in sailor's clothes and hair tucked up into a hat, she made her way up to the church. Looking around, she found herself looking down at the harbor and she stopped. Calise noticed ships coming into port but froze when she saw the flag. These were ships of the East India Trading Company. _Shit_, she thought as she raced toward the church. After her uncle's death, she has had several encounters with the EITC, mainly when she had to spring Jack out of something. _I don't mind dodging their agents, but hell be damned if I run into Beckett_, she thought. She had encountered Beckett several times during the eight years that she had spent with Jack. She shivered as she thought back on them. Cutler Beckett was a cold yet brilliant man, always willing to take down whoever was standing in his way. Reaching the church, she ran up the stairs to the second level and went for the balcony. Arriving at the balcony, she hid behind one of the columns as she watched what transpired below. "Will!" cried a rain-soaked Elizabeth as she ran to her fiancée who was in manacles. "Why is this happening?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," he answered. He then took a look at Elizabeth. "You look beautiful," commented Will.

"You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said, trying to make a joke to brighten the mood. It did not work. "That explains the unexpected guests," said Will. As Calise continued to watch, she noticed Governor Swann pushing his way through the crowd to reach the couple, only to be block by two soldiers. "You," he said to one of them. "Order your men to stand down, and remove these things at once. Did you hear me?" he added when the soldier made no move. Suddenly, much to Calise's dread and horror, out came the man she feared might be here. "Governor Weatherby Swann. My apologies for arriving without an invitation. That cannot be your daughter, little Elizabeth?" Cutler Beckett said smugly.

"Cutler Beckett?" asked Swann, trying to keep his composure even though Calise could tell that he was scared.

"It's Lord, now, actually," he answered. _Great, now he has been promoted,_ she thought.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," said Swann.

"In fact, I do. Mister Mercer?" he said, calling his "assistant" over. Calise knew better. Mercer was more like an assassin for Beckett. He almost killed her numerous times. "My appointment to the Royal Commission for Antilles Trade and Protection. The Commission charter, granting it extraordinary powers in matter both governmental and military. And the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," Beckett said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Swann.

Swann looked at it and gaped. "This is for Elizabeth Swann!" he declared, the despair now showing on his face. Beckett took the paper back. "Is it? How odd…my mistake," he said, rifling through the case again and said offhandedly to soldiers, "Arrest her." Both Elizabeth and Will started to struggle as they put manacles on Elizabeth; but the resistance was fruitless. "On what charges?" demanded Elizabeth.

Beckett ignored her and said, "Aha. Here's the arrest warrant for William Turner. And I have another one for a James Norrington. Any idea where he is?" Calise gaped. _An arrest warrant for James? That means Beckett is here primarily for one thing,_ she thought. When Beckett said James's name, she knew what this was about. "What are the charges?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission several months ago," answered Swann. Again, Calise was shocked. _Why?_ She thought, remembering the strong, ambitious but kind man she met.

"That does not seem an answer to the question I asked," said Beckett.

"And we haven't seen his since!" Swann emphasized, trying to convince Beckett he was telling the truth about James.

"Lord Beckett!" exclaimed a very irritated Will. Beckett turned to him. "In the category of questions not answered," he continued, tilting his head toward Elizabeth. Beckett looks at her. "We are British subjects under jurisdiction of the King's Governor of Port Royal, and we demand to know the charges against us," she said, trying to contain the anger that Calise knew was building inside.

"The charge is conspiring to secure the unlawful release of a convict, charged and tried for crimes against the Crown and Empire, and condemned to death. For which, regrettably, the punishment is death. You do remember a pirate named, I believe it is, Jack Sparrow?" answered Beckett.

"Captain," the couple said automatically. They glance at each other. "Captain Jack Sparrow," admitted Elizabeth.

"Yes. I thought you might," said Beckett. "But for the moment I am interested in the current whereabouts of his charge, Calise Barbossa," he continued. Will's and Elizabeth's eyes went wide and Calise froze. _What the hell does he want with me?!_ she thought. As if reading her thoughts, Will asked, "What do you want with her?"

"Besides being raised by Sparrow, she is the daughter of a late pirate lord. This makes her very valuable. Moreover, Sparrow will be more likely to rescue her than the both of you," answered Beckett. Calise knew he was right: Jack raised her like his own. He cared more for her than any person in the world. But why does he want Jack? _Unless…_

"That doesn't make sense," said Elizabeth. "She helped us save Jack. Why didn't you make an arrest warrant for her?" _She has a point_, Calise thought.

"I want her to come to me. Once she hears about your imprisonment, she will come to try and rescue you. If she heard that she was wanted for arrest, she wouldn't attempt it. Moreover, if she heard that _I_ was the one after her, well, let us say she would go into deeper hiding," he replied. _Damn straight_, Calise thought. As she watched the guards take the couple away, she remained where she was until everyone was gone. Stealthily leaving the church, Calise began it think, _Alright, Beckett wants Jack, which is nothing new. He also wants me to lure Jack here, since I make a much more tempting bait. But why? He must finally heard about how Jack got the _Pearl_. He wants what Jack knows. And he wants that compass_. She wandered for a while trying to figure out how to help Will and Elizabeth. Beckett was right, if she did hear that he was here, she would not attempt it, knowing that he wanted her. But she was here, unfortunately, and it was only a matter of time until Beckett found out. Which leave Calise with one option – confront Beckett. _This is going to be the end of me,_ she thought.

* * *

After finding out where Beckett was staying and where he placed his office, Calise snuck into the fort. Apparently, Beckett was being lax on security. Climbing the wall to the balcony of the office, she picked the door open and entered. The idiot wasn't here yet, so she took a set next to where the door opened. As she expected, the door opened and Beckett walked in. Closing the door, he appeared to not to have noticed the uninvited guest until said guest spoke up. "I see that you have not changed a bit. Still as ruthless and ambitious as ever," she said, watching in amusement as his head bolted up and turned around. She smiled. "Hello, Cutler. I hear that you are looking for me. Or should I say you are looking for Jack," she greeted, giving him a sly smile. 

"Miss Barbossa, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you for a week, at least," said Beckett, slowly trying to reach his pistol.

"Don't think it," she warned as she pulled her own. Beckett stopped and stood straight. "I am listening intently," he said. Calise rose, keeping her pistol trained on the man, she walked slowly up to him. "I was actually was here to take in a wedding, but it seems that you have changed my plans. So I'm here to see what you want this time. Oh, and Mercer, you can come out now, slowly and no weapon. Or you are going to find yourself unemployed," she added. Coming out of the shadows was Mercer, slowly and holding his hands out. "That's better. So Cutler, why do you want Jack, besides wanting him dead?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he asked back.

Calise smiled. "I was right. You do want his famous compass. Seemingly broken but not. It points to what you desire most," she answered. "Well, unfortunately for you, I haven't seen Jack since Norrington let him go. But, I wonder why you want the compass. Your powerful enough to get anything you want, unless…" she trailed off, walking toward the globe. You want something that you can't get unless you find the person who knows the most about it," she continued. She turned back to him and said, "You want the heart of Davy Jones, is that it? You have heard how Jack obtained the _Black Pearl_. You want the heart so you can control the seas," she stated, knowing that it was a fact.

"I knew you would figure it out," Beckett said admiringly.

Calise smiled and then turned grim. "Because I know you. With the heart, you will be able to rid the seas of piracy, killing men whose only desire is to be free," she said coldly.

Beckett slowly walked up to her until they were face-to-face. "It's about power. Power to control profit. All it is good business," he said, staring into her eyes. Calise matched his gaze. "They have the right to live. No one should have the power to control that," she whispered.

"We'll see about that," he said as he made a grab for her. Calise reacted, dodging his attempt to seize her. Regaining her footing, she made for the balcony, only to be blocked by Mercer. Instead of stopping, she continued to run right into him, causing him to fall backwards. She proceeded to jump over the railing, falling into the water. "Let her go," ordered Beckett. "This may work to our advantage."


	2. Tortuga and Discovery

**I'm back! Here you are - the next chapter. I am running away from the script again and doing something I said I would do in the first story - give Calise and a ertain POTC character some romance. After you folks read this chapter, tell me what you think. I will have another question later on. But for now, please READ & REVIEW!!!! Also, if you have any suggestions, let me know. I am always very receptive to them and try to incorporate them into my storylines.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not POTC - or Will, or Norrington, or Jack, unfortunately

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Calise cautiously wandered the streets. After last night's conversation, she was that Beckett would have raised the number of soldiers on duty. She proceeded to wander to the docks in order to find a ship bound to anywhere. As she looked at the ships, she noticed a familiar figure. A bit taller than her, with dark hair bound in a ponytail and equally dark eyes, Will Turner looked as if he never aged a day since she last saw him. Noting the ship he boarded, she went to the captain and, with a fake male Scottish twang, purchased passage on the ship. After the ship made sail, Calise began to search for her friend. Spotting him next to the rail looking out to sea, she decided to join him. "Lovely day to set sail, eh mate?" she said in her fake voice.

"Yes, it is," Will answered, a touch of pain in his voice.

"Wha's the mat'r, mate?" she asked.

"Nothing of your concern," he replied.

"Now mate, it won't help ya to keep it all inside," she pressed.

"It's none of your concern," Will repeated, a touch of irritation in his voice as he turned his head to his companion.

"Oh, I believe it is, William Turner," she said sweetly, going back to her natural voice and lifting her head to meet his eyes. Will looked at her in shock. "Calise?!"

"Shhhh," she told him. "Don't want the crew to get all superstitious now, do we?"

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Following you," she replied. "I was in Port Royal for the wedding, but that kinda got interrupted, don't ya think?" she continued. Will lowered his head. "Then you know that Beckett is after you," he said.

"Oh, Beckett is always after me," she stated. "But let us continue this conversation somewhere more private," she added, motioning for Will to follow her. They went below into the cabin that Will was staying in. After closing the door, Will stated, "You know Beckett."

"Unfortunately, I do. Five years ago, I got separated from Jack while we were in Hong Kong. It took me a while to find out that Jack got caught by some EITC agents. I tried to free him, but was caught by Beckett's 'assistant' Mercer. When I met Beckett finally…," she trailed off, and Will saw that she did not have the will to continue it. He put a hand on top of her's. "You don't have to finish. I understand," he said, trying to reassure her that she was safe.

Calise smiled at him. "Thank you, Will," she said. Then she changed the subject. "I heard Governor Swann say that Norrington resigned his commission a few months back. Care to tell me why?" she asked.

Will looked at her and frowned. "You know the 'one day's grace' that Norrington gave to Jack?" Calise nodded. "Well, Norrington kept his word and went after Jack. Manage to catch up to Jack off the coast of Tripoli. Then a hurricane came," he explained.

She gasped. "Don't tell me that James went through the hurricane?" she asked in grief.

Will nodded. "He lost the _Dauntless_ and his crew. He was the only survivor. After that happened, he resigned and disappeared," he concluded.

"Oh, the poor, stupid man," she whispered. Will could tell in her voice that she harbored feelings for the former commodore. Suddenly changing the subject, the lady asked, "So, how are we going to find Jack? Knowing him as I do, we won't be able to find him."

Will smiled. "We may not be able to find him with any hard, good leads. So we just have to listen to the stories," he replied. Calise smiled. Of course – Jack always loved to be the center of stories. And stories were the best thing they had in finding him. For days they asked people questions about Jack; and they heard the most ridiculous things. Then they arrived in the place that Jack liked the most…_Tortuga_.

* * *

When they got off at Tortuga, Calise said to Will, "I think that from now on we split up. By now, Beckett would know that I left Port Royal and followed you. We should look for Jack in our own way." 

"You're right. Better if we go our own ways. If in one month we cannot find Jack, we should meet here in Tortuga and figure out another way," said Will.

"Agreed. See you in a month," she said to Will, giving the man a hug. After he left, Calise went into a tavern and spotted a familiar face. "Hello, Giselle," she said to the blonde-haired woman.

"Well, isn't it little Calise. Haven't seen you in a while. Where's Jack?" Giselle asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. I haven't seen him in months," she replied, her eyes suddenly riveted to a corner table. "Excuse me," she said to Giselle. Waling over to the table, she looked at the man sitting there. The man was dressed in the garb a Royal Navy man, but his clothes were a mess; he was unshaven; he was unkempt and he was drunk. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked. As the man raised his head, Calise gasped in shock and recognition. The eyes belonged to former Commodore James Norrington. "Commodore Norrington?" she asked in wonder.

James looked at her for a moment and then asked, "Calise Barbossa? Is that you?"

She nodded her head. "What has the world done to you?" she asked in pity.

"Nothing I haven't deserved," he replied. He started to reach for his mug of rum when Calise grabbed his hand and said, "I think you have had enough, James."

"Who made you my boss?" he asked angrily. He started to grab Calise when he suddenly lost balance and fell. "I think that you have had enough to drink," she said, helping James up and leading him toward the exit and into the night. To her surprise, he made no protest, just followed her calmly. As they arrived at the outskirts of town, Calise guided him to a little house along the beach. It was something that Jack bought for her when she wanted to remain behind during one of his adventures. Entering the house, she led the man to one of the bedrooms and laid him on the bed. He immediately fell asleep. Taking off his hat, disheveled wig, and coat, she whispered, "See you in the morning, James."


	3. Realizing and Jack

**I'm back! Here with another chapter for your enjoyment. Jack will be appearing in this chapter, and Elizabeth in the next. But for right now, I want you all to sit back and relax and read. And remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POTC.

**Chapter 3**

James woke up the next morning with a major hangover. _Bloody hell,_ he thought as he rubbed his head. As he climbed out of bed – _What a minute! When did I get into a bed?_ he thought as he looked around. The last thing that he remembered was the tavern and seeing…_Calise_. Now he remembered meeting Calise Barbossa in the tavern last night. She must have brought him here. "Calise?" he called out as he attempted to get out of bed.

"In the kitchen," came the answer. As he managed to make it on to his feet, he noticed the mirror in the room. Looking into it, he noticed how much he has changed. His wig was gone, revealing his long, wavy brown hair; yet his green eyes were not the same. Instead of being full of hope and promise, there was nothing but regret and shame. Relishing in joy in finding a tub of water, he took a bath and put on some clean clothes that Calise must have put out for him.

He walked down the stairs a few minutes later into the wonderful smell of breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen, before him stood the vision that has been haunting his dreams since the break-up of his engagement to Elizabeth and leaving Port Royal. To him, Calise looked as if she had not aged a day. Long, dark brown hair and deep dark eyes, along with her Caribbean tan, made him think that he was walking into a dream. She turned to him and said, "Good morning, James."

"Good morning," he repeated as he took a seat at the table.

"You like eggs?" she asked as she came to him with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. He nodded in answer and she set the plate down in front of him, along with a cup of coffee. As she took her seat, she looked at him and asked, "So, mind telling me what you are doing in Tortuga?"

James turned his gaze to the table, not wanting to answer the question. "Are you that ashamed? Come on, spill it. Will told me what happened but I want to hear it from you," she pressed.

"Turner told you?" he asked.

"Yes. What did I tell you about going after Jack? He's damn near uncatchable! And going through a hurricane on top of that? Were you insane?" Calise continued, watching as James's face turn into despair. He immediately got up and went to the window. She then realized that she had further hurt his already wounded spirit. "James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way," she started to say. "You just worry me," she added.

Looking out to the port, James slowly started his tale. "I left Port Royal the next day, giving Sparrow his one day's grace. For months, we searched for him, from the Caribbean across the Atlantic. Then, news came of the _Black Pearl_ off the coast of Tripoli. Manage to catch up to him there, but then the hurricane came. Going against my better judgment, I ordered the _Dauntless _to go through. Lost my ship and every one of my men. In shame, I resigned my commission and disappeared along the Spanish Main. I had never thought about my past until you found me last night," he explained, his back still toward Calise.

Looking at the dejected man, Calise got up and went up behind him. "Never be ashamed about anything. That will only bring you down more and make you regret everything you have ever done," she said. James turned around to face her; and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then he asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ever heard of a man called Cutler Beckett?" she asked back.

"Yes. He is one of the heads of the East India Trading Company. He also has a reputation of being ruthless and cunning," he answered.

"Sounds about right. Well, in short, he is trying to get his hands on me," she continued.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I am the key to Jack," she answered. James looked a little confused. She continued, "Have you ever heard how Jack first obtained the _Pearl_?"

"No, actually, I haven't," James answered.

"Well, the tale goes like this – thirteen years ago, the _Black Pearl _was a merchant ship originally called the _Wicked Wench_. Jack was the captain at the time and the ship was sunk by the EITC. He then made a choice that he will soon live to regret," she explained.

"What choice?" James asked.

"In essence, he sold his soul to Davy Jones," Calise answered.

James began to laugh. "That is ridiculous. The _Flying Dutchman_ is a myth," he said. But the look that Calise was giving him was quite the opposite. "You mean he's real?" he asked shakily.

"Yes. In return for raising the _Wench_, Jack promised that in thirteen years he will join Jones's crew. He was to be captain of the _Black Pearl _for all these years. The thirteen years are now up. Jones will be coming after him. And knowing Jack as I do, he will try to find a way to renege his deal with Jones," she stated. _And I don't know how he will get himself out of this one,_ she thought to herself.

James, in turn, shook his head in disbelief. _Davy Jones is real?_ he asked himself. "That doesn't explain why Beckett wants you?" he asked.

"Beckett found out how Jack regained the _Wench_. He knows that Jack is the key to finding the heart of Davy Jones. With the heart, he will be able to control Jones and rule the seas," she answered. She lowered her head. "He also knows that Jack raised me. I have encountered Beckett a few times before, each time barely escaping with my life. How much do you know about the Brethren Court?" Calise asked him.

"Not much," he answered.

"My father was one of the pirate lords. So I am vary valuable to Beckett. And Jack is more likely to rescue me than anyone else," she continued. Then she suddenly got up and left the room.

James looked at the door she went through. Calise was a remarkable woman, one of the bravest ones he has ever met. She was so different than Elizabeth. Elizabeth wanted a life of adventure; while Calise, having lived that life, wanted to be safe. She has been in danger for so long that she never knew what it felt like not to run anymore. And James wanted to make that happen – to make her feel safe. _Oh my gosh, I am falling in love with her,_ he thought.

* * *

_Am I falling in love with him?_ Calise wondered as she wandered the streets. She admits that she has been attracted to him ever since she laid eyes on him all those months ago. Now, seeing him like this has made her pity him. To her, James was an honorable man – a man who took responsibility for his actions. But deep down, in the end he wanted a quiet life. The same life she wanted and craved. _Maybe there may be hope, _she thought as she looked down toward the harbor. Looking at the ships, her gaze immediately caught sight of a familiar one – the _Black Pearl_. _Damn my luck_, she thought as she ran back toward the house. 

Running in, she crashed right into James, who caught her before she fell backwards. "What's the rush?" he asked.

"The _Black Pearl_. Jack is in Tortuga," she answered breathlessly. James froze. The man he has chased for so long was now in the same place as him. He looked back at Calise. No, he would not do anything yet. For her sake. "All right, we search for him tonight," he said.

* * *

Entering the tavern, James and Calise began to look around for any sign of Jack or his crew. Then the lady spotted her quarry, sitting against a wall with his feet propped up. Gibbs was seated at a table with papers and a pen. _He seems to be recruiting people_, she thought as she looked at James, who smiled at her, put on his hat, and joined the line. She, on the other hand, sauntered up to where Jack and Gibbs were talking. "I've written a letter to my brother-in-law. He's a lawyer in London. Good one. Nothing better happen to me," she heard Gibbs say. 

"I make no promises," responded Jack as he continued to play with his compass.

"You'd best be coming up with a new plan, Jack, and it better not be relying on that Compass. The whole crew knows it ain't work since you was saved from the gallows," Gibbs added as he went back to the table. _Wonder why it doesn't work? _she thought as she sauntered up to Jack. Jack looked up at her, not recognizing her. "Line's over there, lad," he said.

"Who said I wanted to join? I thought I was already a member," she said. Upon recognizing her voice, Jack immediately tried to sit up but Calise pushed him up against the wall. "Calise?" he said.

"Nice to see you too, Jack," she said.


	4. Learning Most of the Truth

**Well, aren't you guys in for a treat? Two updates in one day! Hope you like this one. The cliffhanger is coming soon. I have two different ways this story could go for Norrington. But that's for me to know and you to read about. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Calise.

**Chapter 4**

"Calise. Sweetheart. How have you been?" asked a very nervous Jack Sparrow as Calise slowly pushed him harder against the wall. "Now, luv, don't want to do anything rash," he said.

"Me? Do something rash? Now, Jack, you know me better than that," she said as she let go of him. "You owe me," she added, pointing a finger at him.

"Owe you for what?" he asked. _Ah, great. Not another one_, he thought.

"Beckett is after me because of you," she replied.

"Beckett? _Cutler_ Beckett? What does he want with you?" Jack asked.

"Your compass. He finally found out how you got the _Pearl_ so quickly after you lost the _Wicked Wench_. He wants the compass to find the heart," she answered.

"I know he wants my compass, girl. William told me. But why does he want _you_?" he emphasized.

"So Will did find you. I guess he told you how the wedding was interrupted?" she asked.

"Not exactly. Only that Elizabeth was in danger, again, and that he needed my compass to rescue her," he replied. He took a moment to study his foster daughter. She has not changed over the months. Still as beautiful, stubborn, and deceitful as ever. Definitely Barbossa's daughter.

"Well, Beckett didn't think that you would rescue Will and Elizabeth. So he thought of the next best thing," she said. She watched as the pieces came together in Jack's mind. _Damn the bastard_, thought Jack, _going after my girl just to get me._ Then his attention turned to the man at the roster table. _Is that…_

"Now do you understand what's at stake?" she asked, but she realized that Jack was not listening to her. Following his gaze, she smiled at what he was looking at. "Oh, did I forget to mention that Norrington and I are reacquainted?" she asked sweetly. She watched as James glances her way and smiles, then tips over the table and asks aloud, "So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow…or should I just kill you know?" Calise turns her head and noticed Jack was not there anymore. Following to where James was pointing his pistol, she smiled as Jack tries to slip away behind a plant.

"You're hired," he says, trying to put on a smile. Calise proceeded to laugh as James said, "Sorry, old habits die hard." He tries to make a shot when all of a sudden a brawl ensues. But Calise was soon not paying attention. For in the corner of the tavern sat a familiar figure. Matching eyes, the person made for the door, Calise following. When she made it outside, she looked around for the individual. That was when she felt the knife tip against her back. "You have caused a lot of trouble," said her assailant.

"I could say the same for you, Mercer. Tell me, what brings you to Tortuga?" she asked as the knife went from her back to her throat.

"Following you," Mercer answered as her pulled his prey closer to him. "I figured that one of these days, you would show up in Tortuga. I guess I was right," he added.

"I guess you were," she said. "But realize that I am no good to you dead," she continued. Mercer roughly turned her around and said, "You know you could profit from this."

"Not interested," Calise said venomously. Before Mercer could say anything else, the door flew open and out comes Norrington being tossed out with the pigs. "Until next time," he said as he walked off. Calise turned just in time to see Elizabeth kneel next to James. "James Norrington, what has the world done to you?" she heard the woman ask.

"According to him, nothing he didn't deserve," Calise answered as she knelt next to Elizabeth.

"Calise?" said Elizabeth, recognizing her companion.

"Nice to see you too, Elizabeth. Knew Beckett couldn't keep you forever," greeted Calise as they helped James to his feet. "Come on, you two. Let's find Jack," she continued, leading them to the docks.

* * *

They caught up with Jack and Gibbs at the _Black Pearl_. "This is your interrogation," Calise said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled and followed behind Jack. Calise and James followed. "Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth called. 

"Come to join my crew, lad? Well enough welcome aboard," said Jack, not recognizing at first.

"I've come to find the man I love," she continued.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea," he said, not turning around.

"Pervert," Calise mumbled to James. James, in turn, stifled a laugh. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth stated, "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Then it dawned on Jack. "Elizabeth?" he asked, turning around and looking at her closely. Turning to Gibbs, he whispered, "Hide the rum." Turning back to Elizabeth, he continued, "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. Come aboard. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack! Stop making the natives restless," said Calise as she stood next to Elizabeth.

"You can't stop a man from trying, luv," said Jack.

"Jack. I know that Will set out to look for you. Where is he?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this…but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will was press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," he finally said.

"Davy Jones?" asked a disbelieving Elizabeth while Calise looked ready to kill. "Jack! How could you? This is the lowest thing I have ever seen you done!" cried Calise.

"Not the lowest," murmured Jack.

"First Calise, now you? Oh please. The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. A ship that ferries those who died at sea from this world to the next," said James.

Calise glared. "Didn't we already go over this?" she asked as James cringed. "Besides, that's not entirely true," she added.

"Listen to the lady. Bang on. You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked Norrington.

James rolled his eyes. "You hired me. I can't help that your standards are lax," answered a exasperated former commodore.

"You smell funny," said Jack.

"Sh. Jack, all I want is to find Will," said Elizabeth. Calise watched as Jack's eyes suddenly sparked.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want…most?" he asked. Calise suddenly caught on.

"Of course," answered Elizabeth.

""I'd think you'd want to find a way to save Will…most," said Jack.

"And you have a way to do that?" she asked.

"Well…there is a chest," Jack said forlornly.

"Oh, dear," James started to say before Calise elbowed him in the gut.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," Jack started to say before Pintel and Ragetti interrupted. "What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones!" said Pintel.

"thumpThump," Ragetti added for effect. Jack and Calise glared at them.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he…or she…wants. Including saving our dear brave William from his grim fate," continued Jack.

"You don't actually believe him," said James, who cringed again at Calise's glare.

"How can we find it?" asked Elizabeth.

"With this," Jack answered as he pulled out his compass. "This Compass is unique," he explained.

"Unique here having the meaning of 'broken'?" asked James.

Jack glared at him as James stood behind Calise. "True enough, this Compass does not point North," he answered.

"Where does it point?" asked Elizabeth.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," he answered.

"Jack, are you telling the truth?" she asked.

"Every word, luv," he answered.

"Don't worry, he is," Calise put in, supporting Jack.

Jack smiled at her. Then he turned his gaze back at Elizabeth and puts the compass in her hands. "What you want most in the world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" he asked softly.

"To find Will," Elizabeth added.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," he pressed. He opens the compass and stands back. Then he lens in to look at it, being careful not to touch it or Elizabeth. The needle swings and then holds steady. Jack grins. "Mr. Gibbs! We have our heading!" he called to his first mate.

Calise grinned as she heard Gibbs say, "Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and crowd the canvas!"

"I found some more recruits, sir," said and Irishman.

"Welcome aboard! Miss Swann?" he says as he gestures to the plank. Elizabeth walks up it. Jack turns to Calise. "Don't even think it, Jack. James is with me and you can't order him to do anything, saavy?" she said. James smiled. Jack mumbled as they made their way up to the ramp.


	5. Recovering

**Sorry that this chapter is short. I am dragging the story out until I find a good script for _AWE. _I also have a question to ask you all at the end of the chapter. But until then, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _POTC_

**Chapter 5**

It has been a couple of days since the _Black Pearl_ left Tortuga and Calise has not been able to get the whole story out of Jack. All she figured was Jack had tricked Will into doing something – something that caused young Turner to be trapped on the _Dutchman_. As she gazed out over the sea, she felt a presence coming to stand next to her. "What's troubling you?" asked James.

"This whole mess. None of this makes any sense. But then, it's Jack. Nothing ever makes sense," she answered. She turned to look at James. "What about you? Why did you come along?" she asked.

At first, James did not know what to say. Why did he come along? Of course, Sparrow hired him; but was that the only reason? _No, it's not_, he realized. He looked at the young woman next to him. "I don't know," he answered. Before Calise could say anything else, she heard commotion from the stairs. "How dare you!" said a very angry Elizabeth. Calise noticed that Jack was looking at some papers.

"These Letters of Marque are supposed to go to me, are they not?" Jack asked Elizabeth. As he looked over the papers, he was stunned to see whose signature was on it. _Damn, Calise was right_, he thought. "There's a signature," he said. It was obvious it was not a question.

"Yes, they are signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," replied Elizabeth.

"Beckett," Jack said forlornly. He looked at Calise, who just gave him an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"Will was working for Beckett?" Gibbs asked. He heard what Elizabeth had said.

"And never said a word of it," Jack added. He again looked at his foster daughter. "Don't look at me, Jack. Will never said a word of it to me. All I figured was that Beckett wanted the compass…" Calise began to say when Jack and Gibbs interrupted with, "He's after the chest."

Jack stared at Elizabeth, who in turned said, "Beckett…may have said something about a chest."

Calise shook her head and left the conversation to the trio. James followed her. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Remember what I said about Davy Jones?" she started. James nodded his head. "According to the story, Jones fell in love with a woman. It tore him up so much that he carved his heart out so he wouldn't feel love anymore. He put it into a chest and hid it. He keeps the key with him at all times," she continued. She turned out to look over the ocean. "Whoever controls the chest controls Davy Jones, and thus the seas," she added grimly. James knew not to press any further. He knew what it meant. An end to everything that most people have always known. He turned and walked away.

* * *

An hour later, Calise found Elizabeth staring out over the horizon. "What is it, Elizabeth?" she asked as she came to stand beside the other woman. 

Elizabeth took a moment to respond. "How did Will end up on the _Dutchman_ anyway?" she finally asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something that James said," answered Elizabeth. Calise looked at the girl for a moment. "I don't believe Will went over that willingly. Jack must have said something to convince him to go over there," she said. "You love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, very much," answered Elizabeth. She looked at Calise. "What about you and James? You two seem to be very close," she asked.

It was Calise's turn to stare over the sea for a while. "We're just friends," she replied. _Are we?_ she thought to herself. It has seemed to her that there was something going on there, but she didn't know. She just did not know what James thought. Perhaps she'll never know. She was drawn out of her musings when she heard Elizabeth ask, "What is it with you and Beckett? Why does he want you so much?"

Calise lowered her head. She hasn't told anyone what happened, not even Jack. "Beckett finds me desirable. Like a forbidden fruit he is never allowed to possess. At one point he succeeded," she answered, a shiver going down her spine. She could never get the memory out of her mind - his hands touching her skin, his lips...

She began to cry the tears that should have been shed a long time ago. All Elizabeth could do was hold her. Yet what the women did not realize was that they had an audience. "Beckett's a dead man," whispered James as he watched the scene unfold from behind the stairs.

"I agree," said the voice of Jack Sparrow as he joined the former commodore. "I can't believe she never told me," he said.

"You mean she never told you?" asked a bewildered James.

"No," Jack answered. "But now death seems too good for Beckett," he added. With that, he left. James just stood there watching the woman he realized he loved.

**Thus the end of the chapter. All right, here is the scenerio:**

**I already have an idea on what will happen in the next few chapters. Some of the characters will have changes happen to them. But what I want to know is what you all think should happen. I will try to incorporate whatever suggestions are made into the next chapters. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
